


Cutting it close

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Vampire Yukina, Werewolf Tomoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She heard about it from Ako. There’s a ball, or more like just a fancy get-together really, happening in the castle soon. Ako couldn’t help but run her mouth off about it, talking about howPrincess Yukina is so cool!and howRinrin’s gonna be there too!and that theyhave to go together!
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Cutting it close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afterose1301](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Afterose1301).



> While I want to assume afterosesuilen (here on ao3) and Afterose1301 (on wattpad) are the same person I don't want to take chances. (Sorry I have like 1 brain cell and a _lot_ of paranoia) Anyway, here you go! Sorry it turned out kind of horny. And I'm sorry if it's not the type of content you were looking for!!

She heard about it from Ako. There’s a ball, or more like just a fancy get-together really, happening in the castle soon. Ako couldn’t help but run her mouth off about it, talking about how  _ Princess Yukina is so cool! _ and how  _ Rinrin’s gonna be there too! _ and that they  _ have to go together! _

Tomoe’s glad about Ako’s enthusiasm and all, but she doesn’t think going will be a good idea. See, Tomoe and Ako are true blue natural born  _ Werewolves, a _ subspecies… no, they’re more like a whole other species all on their own. When werewolf  _ cubs _ are born, they’re more like their animal counterparts, so werewolf parents often try to isolate their kids until they’re old enough to learn how to turn “human”, so to speak.

A common misconception of their kind is that humans often think that werewolves go on out of control rampages every night with a full moon which just… isn’t the case at all. That only happens in their younger years, when werewolves have less control over their forms and act less on sense and more on instinct. This forced shift takes a lot of energy out of them too, compared to if they chose to transform on their own.

Tomoe’s often praised by her parents for learning to control herself better than others at a younger age. However… The same can’t be said for Ako. Her parents often doubt that she’ll  _ ever _ be able to control herself on full moons. Tomoe believes in her, but sometimes Ako’s impulses grow worse just  _ because _ of words like theirs. Honestly, Tomoe doesn’t think their parents even  _ realise _ how much they’re affecting Ako.

And about the ball, or more like the one who’s throwing it. There have been… rumours. Lots of rumours of all different kinds. There are some which are just minor things, completely unrelated to anything. But there has been one that’s been sticking out to her lately.

_ Yukina Minato, princess of the Irozi kingdom, is a vampire. _

The tension between vampires and werewolves is no secret. There are constant street fights over which species is better, the whole fight’s in a complete deadlock. Neither species has the upper hand over the other, despite what some may think. Heck, these fights even date back as far as millenia ago, where there were whole  _ wars _ between the two species.

It’s not really like Tomoe cares much about issues such as this one. The interspecies fighting is stupid, no matter what angle she looks at it. Really, there’s no point to fighting just to prove which is the “superior species”. She doesn’t get why everyone can’t just get along. Of course, that goes for humans too, with all their misconceptions about  _ both _ werewolves and vampires alike.

What she doesn’t know is if  _ Yukina _ gets involved in these kinds of messes. If she did and both Tomoe and Ako went, there’d be a huge commotion there. And attracting that kind of attention is  _ not _ what Tomoe wants to deal with at all. The best she hopes for is for Ako to go on her own, or even with that friend she keeps talking about. Tomoe just can’t do it, she just can’t face the princess.

Tomoe gets on plenty well with others species, if her relationship with the rest of Afterglow’s to say anything about it. They’ve got a whole bunch of different types. Himari’s a succubus who does  _ not _ follow the confines of what humans define as a succubus since she doesn’t deal with men. Their dear Tsugu’s a cute little fae, somehow still taller than Himari despite fae folk often being smaller than the average creature in general.

Moca… She’s not exactly sure what Moca is, exactly. She’s decidedly kind of cat-like, sometimes she has those cat ears of hers out. The only one she ever lets touch those ears in Ran, though, so she can’t tell if they’re real. Speaking of Ran, she’s probably the creature closest to Tomoe in species. Similar to hers and Ako’s werewolf, Ran’s a werecat, which never really works their relationship easily sometimes.

Tomoe buries her face into her pillow. Feelings she doesn’t bother pinpointing enter her heart.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t go after all… Ako should be fine, right? But even after all the trouble she went through to get the princess to allow her and the others in Afterglow to go...  _

And that’s what led her to today. Standing in front of this  _ huge _ castle, with her friends by her side. She can’t really settle into the mood like the others did. Actually, Ran doesn’t seem to be too comfortable either, but Moca’s helping lighten the mood a little. Himari’s super excited  _ same as usual _ . The guards approach them and Tomoe introduces herself, confirming that  _ yes, they’re invited _ , and  _ no, none of them are shapeshifters _ . Well, shapeshifters in its truest sense.

So they’re led in, and Ako comes to greet them at the gate, a cup of some fruit juice mix that Tomoe can’t help but try to discern in her hands. Without realising it, she’s already spaced out and snaps out of it to find the others already walking off deeper into the castle. She’s not exactly sure about the proper  _ etiquette _ of being in a castle, so she settles on fast-walking to catch up to the others.

“Welcome to…!” Ako turns back around when they reach the main hall, and  _ wow _ , when they thought it was huge outside it looks even  _ bigger _ from inside. “Da-dun! Iro castle, hall of the dark roses!” She appreciates Ako’s dramatic introduction. It really helps her loosen up, and reminds her that ... _ Yeah, her friends are here with her _ . She’ll be fine. Definitely.

Everyone else has already gone to mingle off in the crowd of nobles, even with Tomoe’s height it’s kind of hard to spot them. Tsugumi’s off with the… captain of the guard. They’re chatting pretty amicably, when did that happen? Ran’s with Moca off in a corner talking to Lisa, while Himari’s with Ako and that girl Ako keeps talking about, Rinko was it?

_ Sigh _ . That leaves her on her own, then. She  _ could _ just join up with Ako’s group, but they look pretty deep in their conversation and Tomoe doesn’t want to intrude.  _ Oh well. _ Tomoe can’t help but feel majorly out of place in a hall as huge as this, full of fancy nobles from lands Tomoe’s never even heard of. Even the food looks fancy. She’s pretty sure there’s  _ dragon _ meat in there too, which shouldn’t be supported in this kingdom by any means since she can see  _ Draconian _ nobles here.  _ Can she even eat that? _

Seems someone spotted her stunned, Tomoe hears a voice speak up from behind her. The refined voice speaks, “I have been watching you for quite some time, are you enjoying yourself here?” Tomoe turns around to come face-to-face with…  _ Yukina Minato herself. _ Tomoe visibly flinches. _ Oh no. _ She doesn’t even give Tomoe a chance to reply. “You seem uncomfortable, you feel out of place here, no?”

With each word, it feels like Yukina is coming closer to her. It’s like her voice is drowning out the loud chatter of the nobles surrounding them. Tomoe is suddenly oh so  _ painfully _ aware of how close the princess is to her. Through all of her internal panic, she attempts to reply to the princess. “A-Ah, yeah- I mean- Formal parties like this aren’t my style.”  _ Oh god, what if she comes off as disrespectful? _

“Do not be so tense. I came and chose to converse with you, you do not need to worry.” Her words of reassurance comforted Tomoe a little more than she thought they would. Her heart’s slowing it’s pace back to normal, at least. “To be honest, I am not one for events such as this one either.”

Yukina herself doesn’t like these huge fancy events? This is pretty interesting. “Oh, sorry. I’m not used to this… atmosphere, y’see.” Tomoe’s relaxing a little more than she’d like,  _ why is she doing that? And why is the princess’ voice so calming to listen to? _

“I see. Since I have completed my duties for this event, why don’t you come with me further into the castle? I would not like to stay around this crowd any longer than I have to, and I doubt you would want to either.”

“I, uh, guess I could. It should be fine if you’re the one inviting me, right?”  _ Why isn’t she on edge, damnit!? Yukina could just be leading her to her death, and she would be none the wiser. _

“Of course.” And there they go, with Princess Yukina in the lead and Tomoe following close behind. They aren’t holding hands or anything, but Tomoe sure does want to.  _ Wait, where’d that come from? _ They enter an entirely different chamber, a much more cozy looking room compared to the imposing hall. Somehow, despite that, her instincts are going crazy.

“Sorry but um… what is this room, anyway?” Tomoe can’t help asking, she’s curious.

“This is Roselia’s quarters. You are Tomoe Udagawa, Ako Udagawa’s sister, no?” Yukina questions her, and she feels her instincts calming down again.  _ What’s causing that? Is Yukina really that dangerous? _ She can’t bring herself to be on edge, though. Tomoe can’t pinpoint exactly why, it’s like her instincts are being forcefully numbed.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m Ako’s sister. Does she talk about me?” Tomoe’s unsure why, but she feels compelled to get closer to the princess.  _ What’s going on? _ She doesn’t notice the ever so faint glow of Yukina’s eyes,  _ or maybe she’s just forcing herself to ignore it _ .

“Of course she does. You  _ are _ the one she looks up to the most after all. I can see why.” A quiet lady-like laugh escapes the princess’ lips, and a feeling of panic threatens to envelop Tomoe. The slightest of actions Yukina performs causes such huge impacts on Tomoe that she’s honestly  _ terrified _ of the kind of effect the princess could be having on her.  _ What is going on with me today!? Get a grip! _

Her instincts are going  _ wild _ right now, compared to the complete numbing calm that had been chaining it down mere  _ seconds _ ago. She honestly can’t tell what it’s trying to tell her. Is it telling her to run? Give off a warning?  _ Attack _ ? She can’t discern any of that at all. All she can feel is a huge pile of nerves threatening to overwhelm her and possibly do all three, most likely breaking the illusion she set to keep her wolf parts from sight.

“That’s nice, she talks about you sometimes, too. She always talks about how cool you are.” Tomoe could barely keep herself from stuttering, replying to the princess like that. She’s barely even keeping it together, but  _ something _ .  _ Something _ is keeping her from running, from moving from the spot she’s standing. She’s rooted in place, and she can’t move at all.

...Is it getting harder to breathe? She feels like panting. She has to keep it together. Her heart’s threatening to beat out of her chest. Her cheeks are flushed, and all that she can think of right now is  _ goddess, why is she so close to me? _ Their lips are  _ so close _ , and it’s like her sight is drowning in a sea of gold, unable to escape.

“Do you know why I brought you here?” Tomoe’s panicking, definitely. She can feel from how  _ fast _ her heart is beating and how  _ hot _ her face feels around Yukina. She’s sure, Moca was the one in this situation she’d probably reply with  _ “to confess to me~?” _ or something like that in her calm lazy lilt. But she’s  _ not _ Moca. Nothing like her, who can take things like this in stride. She’s  _ Tomoe Udagawa _ , the big sister, the one to lead, to charge ahead to protect the ones she loves.

She can’t think straight right now, her mind’s in an absolute frenzy. There’s a single thought sticking out now, telling her to  _ run _ . But she can’t. Her legs aren’t working at all, in fact they’re probably just about to give in to some unseen pressure. Despite the clear height difference, Tomoe unknowingly fell, her knees buckling. Still, she continues to look into those clear pools of gold. Yukina places a hand underneath Tomoe’s chin and lifts her head up, continuing to look down at the sorry state Tomoe has been left in.

Full awareness returns to Tomoe, but she still can’t move a single muscle.She realises what that all meant. It wasn’t any sort of spell, nor was it a trick at all. The heat that enveloped her, her heart beating, the deep blush adorning her features, they were all signs of  _ attraction _ . Yukina’s scent… it was so overwhelming that it had pulled her in, captivated her to no end. Of course, that doesn’t explain why she’s feeling so  _ weak _ now.

“You  _ have _ heard the rumours, have you not?” The princess speaks again, the only voice Tomoe can hear now. The main hall feels so far away that she can’t hear the loud sounds of chatter, of the nobles who are none the wiser to what could be going on. “ _ Werewolf. _ ”

Tomoe’s breath hitches.  _ How did she know? _ Was it Ako? But Ako told her that she’d never once revealed it to anyone other than Rinko.  _ Does Princess Yukina have the ability to see through illusion magic? _

“Why, of course I do. We _vampires_ _are_ taught such things at a young age, after all.” _Shit, has she been reading my mind this entire time?_ This time, Tomoe lets her shock show clearly on her face. She can’t believe this… this entire time, she’s been at the mercy of the one person she’d been worried about since before attending the event. “Do not worry, I will not harm you.”

“However… I  _ did _ bring you here for a reason.” She kneels down, and her face is right in front of Tomoe again. Her scent is so  _ overwhelming _ , so  _ captivating _ that her thoughts decide to shut off. The princess captures Tomoe’s lips, and Tomoe doesn’t stop her. It was a short kiss, not much to speak of. But it was Tomoe’s first. Really, she couldn’t have known at all, but it was Yukina’s first as well.

“And  _ that _ is the reason. Other species may not know this, but we vampires also have what you werewolves know as ‘soulmates’. While it is not as easy to tell as a vampire as compared to a werewolf, we vampires are able to identify our soulmates through an aura. As such only high-end vampires are usually able to find theirs.” They lock lips again, another short peck. “Barely any vampires ever find their soulmates, so to find you is…  _ very _ lucky.”

Soulmates… they work the same way on both ends, however the means of identifying it is different. While werewolves use scent, vampires use sight, and a sight-ability such as that is  _ very _ hard to train. Tomoe knows this. And with her mark on her…  _ mate _ , her senses have completely returned to her.

“I apologize for forcing my control ability so strongly on you like that. But seeing as to how you seemed about to flee at every given moment, I had no choice if I did not want you to run away.”

“Nah, I’m sorry. I was so on edge that I couldn’t identify a soulmate’s scent when it smacked me right in the face.” Tomoe rubs the back of her head and gives her signature boisterous laugh, and she feels Yukina fill a little with warmth. The effect of marking a soulmate, is that emotions may be shared between the two. Those feelings were definitely hers. “I don’t think we should go any further than this right now, though.”

“I suppose we did take quite a bit of time.” It’s been at least an  _ hour and a half _ , which is much more than Tomoe had expected, but at the same time she’d felt it longer than that. “Your sister must be worried for you to have been gone for so long.”

“Aha… I guess. One last kiss?” At this point, her illusion magic’s given way, and her features are on full display. Her ears and tail were out, but unlike usual, she looked like she’d stopped mid-shift and was stuck between two forms, paws and claws but fur not completely covering her torso. Yukina gives one last kiss to Tomoe’s now exposed snout and Tomoe forces herself to turn back to human form.

“Alright, we should make our way back now. I will lead the way.” Again, Yukina’s up front while Tomoe follows close behind. They can’t hold hands since Yukina’s  _ royalty _ and she’s… not, but she’s closer to Yukina than when she’d followed her into the room. Her soulmate’s scent is now there to calm her down, and she’s not as nervous as before when she re-enters the main hall.

Many nobles had already left, and the crowd is considerably smaller than before. Tomoe finds the others in one big group. She raises her hand and calls to them, “Heey guys, I’m back!”

Himari’s the first one to hear her, and excitedly waves back, making a sudden mad dash forward and enveloping Tomoe in a bear hug. Tomoe can feel Yukina’s not-so-happy feelings about Himari’s action, and mentally assures her that they’re just friends. “Tomoeeee~! Where have you been!! We’ve been looking everywhere around here for you, you know!?” There were tears in the corners of Himari’s eyes.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Yukina was showing me around.” Tomoe replies with an awkward grin.  _ I hope that doesn’t come off as too suspicious… _

“Woah, Yukina~☆ You did that?” Lisa’s surprise is evident by the look on her face. Looks like Yukina never does this kind of stuff, oops.

“Of course, she  _ is _ my soulmate after all.” Ah. And there goes the secret.

“She’s your  _ WHAT? _ Oh my god, Tomoe you  _ have _ to tell me everything!” Himari’s energy is suddenly completely renewed, and she’s looking at Tomoe with such a hot fire in her eyes that she feels like she’d burn if she stared for too long. She feels Yukina’s pointed stare on Himari, but Himari stays completely oblivious to it.

“Oh~ So our great Tomo-chin nabbed a princess eh~” There’s the little trickster. An annoying fluffy weight jumps onto her shoulders, and she nonchalantly pushes Moca off. “Ah~ Ran~ Tomo-chin’s being mean~”

Ran just rolls her eyes, “You deserve it, don’t even try.” Her expression tells Tomoe a different story, though. A look that says  _ congratulations _ is what she sees.

“A-Ah, um! Congratulations, Tomoe-chan!” Tsugumi’s so flustered and the  _ captain of the guard _ which she  _ still _ hasn’t addressed captures their precious Tsugu in a hug. After this, she’s going to have a  _ long _ talk with that Sayo woman.

_ In the end, my worries were kind of dumb, huh? _ She relaxes into the familiar safe atmosphere they’ve created. The scents of her friends and her new  _ mate _ —she’s still not used to saying that—comfort her. And that’s really all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it all the way here, thank you for reading! If you even opened this in the first place and just scrolled down, thanks for opening this fic in the first place!


End file.
